Entre deux peines
by Doctor Grimm
Summary: " Nous sommes ici pour tenir lieu du proçès de Miss Hermione Granger, accusée du meurtre de son conjoint, le très estimé Mr Ronald Weasley. "


**Troisième OS de la série "30 Mots"**

**Titre: **Entre deux peines.

**Mot thème:** Fauteuil

**Auteur: **Doctor Grimm

**Personnages: **Hermione Granger, Harry Potter (un peu)

**Disclaimer: **J'ai un droit de propriété sur Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages, et je suis payée pour écrire ces histoires, mon activité est lucrative. [...] BIEN SUR QUE NON C'EST PAS VRAI !

**Note d'auteur: **J'ai rien à dire mais je voulais en mettre une quand même. En fait j'en avait fait une super classe et tout mais j'ai fermé la fenêtre sans faire exprès donc il aurait fallu tout réécrire et j'avais vraiment la flemme (triste jeunesse). Vous inquiétez pas, c'était rien d'important. Ah si par contre! Je vais arrêter de mettre des notes en fin de chapitre parce que je trouve que ça casse tout alors je le fais maintenant (mais j'adapte un peu, genre à la place de "j'espere que ça vous à plu" je met "j'espere que ça vous plaira" ... ^^ ) Voilà j'espère que ça vous plaira , et on se revoit pour le prochain thème: **Chocolat** (ou comment se creuser la tête pendant trois plombes pour écrire hors-cliché), et je vous souhaite un Bon Appétit, salut !

Merci à Lau qui à eu la sympathie de ne pas me laisser partir en Russie, je vous fais tous des bisous partout partout !

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Entre deux peines<strong>

* * *

><p>« Le meurtre, chez l'homme, c'est tout près, c'est juste sous la peau, frémissant, c'est au bord des yeux comme le désir, à fleur de tête. Le meurtre, en un sens, n'est qu'une figure du désir : c'est l'envie de vous le faire passer. » - Camille Laurens<p>

* * *

><p><em>Je porte des chaînes. Où peut être me portent-elles? Elles me sont attachées depuis toujours. D'aussi longtemps que je me souvienne, elles ont été accrochées à mes bras. A mon dos. A mes pieds. Je suis unique. Je suis le seul. On m'a placé au milieu d'une grande pièce vide il y a ce qui me semble des siècles. Et depuis ce jour on enchaîne des hommes à mes bras. Ou est-ce moi qui leur suis enchaîné? Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus.<em>

OoO

Le claquement sec d'une porte retentit dans mon dos. Silence de mort dans la salle.

Applaudissez l'artiste.

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un monstre. Ils seraient prêts à me jeter des pierres, s'ils le pouvaient. Et ils ont peur. Ils sont terrifiés de me voir ici, au milieu d'eux, moi le danger. Ils ne bravent mon regard que parce que mes pieds sont enchaînés. Ils ne m'insultent que parce que ma baguette est cassée. Oh, si je l'avais eue à portée de main... Ils fuiraient. Ils se mettraient à genoux, les yeux exorbités par la terreur. Un seul de mes sourires les fait frissonner...

Une pression au creux de mon dos me fait avancer. Je reporte mon attention sur le lieu où la scène se joue. Le Siège est là, au milieu de la pièce. Sa noirceur dépasse l'entendement. Il détonne au milieu de ce sol damé de noir et blanc.

Nous sommes sur un plateau de jeu. Eux les blancs, moi les noirs. C'est sans doute l'idée qu'ils se font de ce procès: une partie d'échec. A la différence qu'aujourd'hui, les blancs sont plus de soixante. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a qu'un misérable fou dans l'équipe adverse.

Et ce fou là ne compte pas se battre.

OoO

_Elle est assise sur une chaise, dans une salle totalement vide. Son regard est dans le vague. Sa main pianote doucement sur la table. Le bruit l'agace. Elle continue quand même. Plutôt l'agacement que ce sentiment de vide._

_La porte s'ouvre, se referme lentement. Une femme en tailleur serré prend place devant elle. Ses ongles sont parfaitement vernis, son chignon parfaitement tiré, son sourire parfaitement pincé. Derrière ses lunettes à la monture noire, elle la regarde, elle, avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses vêtements lâches, ses mains aux ongles rongés. Antithèse. Elle a les mains liées, elle reçoit une décharge au moindre mouvement._

_« Miss Granger, je suis Miles Jones, votre avocate. »_

_Hermione la regarde, immobile. Elle ne lui répond pas. Ne peux pas tendre la main._

OoO

Ils me forcent à m'asseoir sur le siège. Les murmures autour de moi s'amplifient, montent en ce qui me paraît être des cris, résonnent dans ma tête. Je sens le contact froid du fauteuil là, tout contre mon dos. Et celui, glacé, des chaînes qui s'enroulent lentement autour de mes poignets. J'aimerai baisser les yeux pour les regarder sceller ma volonté.

Mais ils sont tous là, ces pions autour de moi, à me fixer comme le monstre que je suis, à attendre le moindre signe de faiblesse. Je ne peux pas détourner le regard. A perdre une partie, autant le faire dignement. De toute manière, je ne perds rien. Tout ce que je voulais, je l'ai gagné.

OoO

_« Hermione, j'aimerais que vous me parliez de ce qu'il s'est passé, ce jour là... »_

_Elle la regarde, reste silencieuse. C'est la troisième fois qu'elles se voient. Dans cette salle vide et froide, où les pensées d'Hermione dérivent alors que Miles tente d'établir le plus infime des contacts._

_« Si vous ne parlez pas, même pour démentir, jamais je ne pourrais vous aider. »_

_« Qui vous dit que j'ai envie d'être aidée? »_

OoO

Ils ont tous fini par s'asseoir. Leurs robes rouges de hauts dignitaires luisent comme autant de flammes dans la quasi-pénombre. Un enfer m'entoure. Mais je n'ai pas peur. L'Enfer, ça fait cinq ans que je le vis. Le quitter pour en rejoindre un autre, ça ne me dérange pas.

Ça ne me dérange plus.

Je n'ai pas tué pour rien.

OoO

_« Cette froideur est effrayante, Hermione. » murmura Miles. Une semaine était passée depuis qu'Hermione avait ouvert la bouche pour la première fois. Depuis, il lui arrivait rarement de répondre à l'autre femme, qui désespérait de voir le procès approcher si vite._

_« Hermione, j'ai besoin de vos réponses... Que s'est-il passé, ce soir là? »_

_Hermione leva un regard vide vers son avocate. « Ce soir là? »_

_Miles acquiesça. Si elle ne bâtissait pas une défense efficace, sa carrière serrait entièrement ruinée. Hermione devait parler._

_« Je... Je crois que... Je »_

_« Oui? » Le regard de Miles était avide, un peu malsain. Il fallait qu'elle sache!_

_Avec effroi, elle vit le regard d'Hermione se faire dur, glacial._

_« Je l'ai tué, bien sur. »_

OoO

« Nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui pour tenir lieu du procès de Miss Hermione Granger, accusée du meurtre de son conjoint, le très estimé Mr Ronald Weasley. »

Très estimé, tu parles! Je crois que je souris. Je me sens même ricaner. C'est nerveux. Ils me regardent tous d'un air choqué. Oh, vous aurais-je fait peur, mes lapins? Et toi Harry, pourquoi me regardes-tu avec ces yeux là? Vas-tu témoigner contre moi? Vas-tu les laisser me précipiter à Azkaban, en continuant de faire comme si tu n'avais rien vu?

Fais ce que tu veux. Ici, assise sur fauteuil, enchaînée et accusée du meurtre de ton meilleur ami, je m'en moque.

OoO

_« Racontez-moi tout, depuis le début. »_

_« Pourquoi le ferais-je? »_

_Miles soupira. Depuis le début de cette affaire, elle avait l'impression de ne faire plus que ça: soupirer. Hermione jouait à l'idiote. Elle était instable, lunatique. Elle pouvait être mortellement froide à un moment, et se comporter comme le plus innocent des enfants la minute d'après. C'était à en perdre la tête._

_« J'ai besoin de votre version des faits pour bâtir une défense solide, je vous l'ai déjà dit. »_

_« Et je vous ai déjà dit que je n'avais aucune envie d'être défendue! »_

_Inspirer, expirer. Ne surtout pas s'énerver. Trouver une alternative. Marchander. La faire parler, à tout prix!_

_« Pourquoi refuser la défense à laquelle vous avez droit, Hermione? »_

_L'autre femme ne répondait pas._

_« Vous vous êtes battue pour les droits des sorciers et des créatures magiques depuis votre sortie de Poudlard, et maintenant, vous refusez l'égalité que vous avez eu tant de mal à acquérir? »_

_Hermione leva vers elle un regard noir. « Ça n'a rien à voir. » murmura-t-elle._

_Miles perdait patience. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour quémander de plus amples explications, quand Hermione poursuivit, un ton plus haut._

_« Je ne renie pas mes droits, ni la cause pour laquelle je me suis battue. J'assume seulement les conséquences de mes actes, parce que quoi que vous tentiez de faire avaler au jury, j'ai tué cet homme de sang froid. J'avais parfaitement conscience de la punition que j'encourrais. »_

_« Hermione... Il faut que vous compreniez... »_

_« Non, vous, comprenez: j'ai assassiné Ronald Weasley. Je le revendique. Son meurtre était prémédité, je le préparais depuis plusieurs semaines. Je n'ai pas pété un plomb. Je ne suis plus une victime, j'ai eu ma vengeance. Maintenant, je veux être punie comme il se doit. Je n'ai pas demandé d'avocat, je n'ai pas demandé de procès. Vous auriez tout aussi bien pu m'enfermer à Azkaban immédiatement, ça n'aurait rien changé. Vous ne pourrez jamais bâtir une défense solide, alors laissez tomber. »_

_Hermione avait planté ses yeux dans ceux de Miles tout au long de sa tirade. Maintenant, elle se rejetait en arrière, appuyant le haut de son dos contre la chaise trop inconfortable de cette salle trop froide. Miles aussi ne la lâchait pas du regard, sans une seule trace de compassion. Elle devait défendre un monstre. Mais elle n'abandonnerait pas pour autant._

_« « Plus une victime », avez vous dit? Que voulez-vous dire par « vengeance » ? »_

_Le regard d'Hermione se fit soudainement encore plus dur que précédemment. L'avocate n'aurait pas cru cela possible. La jeune femme laissa échapper un sifflement menaçant: « Sortez d'ici. Je ne veux plus vous voir. »_

_« Miss Granger, le procès est dans seulement deux jours, je n'ai pas le temps pour... »_

_« SORTEZ! QUITTEZ CETTE PIECE! »_

_Hermione était hystérique. Elle se débattait avec ses chaînes, comme pour attaquer l'autre femme. Apeurée, Miles rassembla ses affaires et partit le plus vite possible. La porte magique claqua derrière elle. Quand elle regarda à travers la vitre sans teint qui donnait à l'intérieur de la salle, Hermione était retombée dans son état catatonique, le regard concentré sur un point invisible._

OoO

Tout va très vite maintenant. Ils présentent les faits. Comment on a retrouvé Ron, et moi a coté. Le procureur attaque et attaque, me défonce verbalement, me traite de monstre. Mais dès que je le regarde, il tremble. C'est amusant. Il est très fort: dans sa bouche, je suis la Mort. Une folle. Tout le monde acquiesce. On me regarde avec hargne. Je m'en fous.

Il a fini. C'est au tour de mon imbécile d'avocate de prendre la parole. A elle aussi, je lui fais peur. Elle bégaye. Elle hésite à me regarder. Elle parle dans le vide. Quelle imbécile! Elle aurait mieux fait d'abandonner tout ça, maintenant c'est sa carrière qu'elle ruine toute seule: je suis une victime. J'ai pété les plombs. On lui demande les preuves de ce qu'elle avance: elle est incapable de les donner. Elle parle de fragilité psychologique. Maintenant, je suis un esprit désespéré. Ô joie. Je pleurerai presque.

Le sujet lui échappe. Elle finit par se taire, et me fixe, suppliante. Un regard qui appelle à l'aide. « S'il te plait, dis leur que j'ai raison. Ne me laisse pas dans cette merde. »

Mais il est hors de question d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle était prévenue. C'est trop tard.

Les chaînes de ce fauteuil sont trop serrées autour de mes bras. Je vais avoir des fourmis dans les doigts. C'est tout ce qui me traverse l'esprit alors que le marteau du juge frappe à trois reprises son bureau.

« Bien. Si tout a été dit, il est temps de délibérer. »

Je croise le regard d'Harry. Je lui fais un petit sourire. Il est surpris. Par un vieux réflexe, il me rend mon sourire avant de se reprendre. Nos regards ne se lâchent pas. J'essaie de lui faire passer tout ce que je peux. Tout autour de moi résonne. Je n'entends rien.

Libérez-moi.

« Bien, la décision est donc prise: le jury à opté pour la condamnation. Hermione Granger, vous serez enfermée à perpétuité à Azkaban dès ce soir. Votre baguette sera brisée et tout contact avec le monde de la magie vous sera interdit pour la durée de la condamnation. Vous aurez un délai d'une semaine pour envoyer vos lettres et recevoir des visites. Par la suite, pour la sécurité du monde sorcier, vous n'existerez plus aux yeux des Sorciers d'Angleterre. »

OoO

Harry est resté avec moi tout au long de cette semaine. Au début, il ne disait rien. Puis le troisième jour, il a éclaté en sanglots. Il m'a serrée si fort dans ses bras que j'ai cru éclater. Il murmurait mon nom, sans cesse. Il a dit qu'il me pardonnait tout. Il a dit qu'il voulait bien tout oublier si je lui permettait de m'emmener le plus loin possible. « Ma petite sœur ». C'est ce qu'il répétait, entre chaque phrase, entre chaque respiration. Puis je lui ai dit que c'était hors de question. Que je resterai ici et que je purgerai ma peine. Il m'a serrée encore plus fort, m'a embrassé les cheveux. Seuls, enlacés dans un coin de ma cellule, nous sommes restés ainsi plus de deux heures.

Le lendemain, il est revenu et a fait comme si il ne voyait rien. Comme si Azkaban n'avait pas déjà creusé mes joues, au bout de seulement quatre jours, comme si je n'allais pas bientôt être emmurée dans cette prison, comme si tout allait pour le mieux. Et nous avons seulement parlé, de lui, puis de moi. Comme si je n'étais pas enfermée. Comme si j'étais encore à l'école de Médicomagie, comme si je continuais de sortir. J'ai joué le jeu. Je me suis prise dans ce film.

« Tu prendras bien une tasse de thé? »

« Avec plaisir! Viens, on va regarder les photos de Poudlard! »

« Wah, t'avais une de ces têtes ! »

Le dernier jour, au soir, il m'a serrée un peu plus fort que d'habitude dans ses bras, et m'a murmuré un « à demain » sanglotant dans l'oreille. Je lui ai répondu que je préparerai son thé préféré, et une tarte à la marmelade comme il les aime. Puis ils l'ont attrapé. Il ne voulait pas me lâcher. Ils l'ont tiré fort pour l'éloigner alors qu'il s'accrochait.

« Harry, laisse-moi, maintenant. »

Non. Non, non, non, non, non... Plus je le rassurai, plus il s'attachait.

« Harry, s'il-te-plait. »

Ils l'ont tiré un peu plus fort. Il a été obligé de me lâcher. Ils l'ont attiré loin de moi, lui et son visage baigné de larme. La porte de ma cellule s'est refermée.

OoO

Harry vient me voir, des fois. Il entre, souriant, dans cette pièce que je ne quitte plus, et me demande des nouvelles de l'école. Sa formation d'Auror se passe bien. Mes études continuent, et j'ose imaginer que je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Je ne pose plus de questions. J'ai arrêté de chercher à différencier la réalité du rêve, ou même de compter les jours. Il y a juste eu un matin ou je me suis réveillée, et il était là, adossé au mur.

Quand il entre, il s'assied à coté de moi, par terre. Et pendant qu'il démelle mes cheveux, je lui propose à chaque fois un peu de thé au citron.

Et une part de tarte.

OoO

_Je l'ai sentie arriver de loin. Elle était pleine de haine. Et quand elle s'est assise, que mes chaînes se sont enroulées autour d'elle, j'ai lu en son cœur. J'ai tout vu._

_Le jour où Ronald Weasley est rentré ivre chez eux pour la première fois, elle a pensé que c'était normal. Il avait fêté quelque chose avec des collègues. Bien sur, elle s'était mise un peu en colère. Puis avait laissé passer. Puis c'était arrivé une deuxième fois. Et une troisième. Et une quatrième._

_Et un jour, ça ne s'est plus arrêté. Il buvait à table. Il buvait au travail. Il buvait devant la « tévélision », comme il l'appelait. Et parfois, il s'effondrait dans les escaliers en montant à leur chambre._

_Cela avait duré quatre mois. Puis elle lui avait proposé de voir un de ses amis. Un psychologue. Et tout avait dérapé. Il l'avait frappée, lui hurlant de ne plus jamais dire une chose pareille. Qu'il n'était pas fou. Qu'il aimait juste les bonnes choses, et que ça ne faisait pas de lui un alcoolique._

_Pendant deux ans, elle s'était tu. Il la frappait par moment, et alors il la serrait dans ses bras en pleurant pour se faire pardonner, elle laissait la rage grandir dans son cœur. Et un soir, il était allé trop loin, même pour la patience légendaire d'Hermione Granger. Alors elle avait fait une dernière tentative, lui proposant un club d'alcooliques anonymes. Et il s'était énervé, une fois de plus. Au point de lui faire mal à en mourir._

_Et elle a sombré, définitivement. Elle a tout préparé. Elle a pesé le pour et le contre. Puis elle s'est décidée et en une semaine, tout était prêt. Quand il est rentré ce soir là, ivre mort, elle n'a pas eu le mal à le stupéfixer. Puis elle l'a frappé. Torturé. L'a tailladé jusqu'au sang. Elle hurlait sa rage et sa haine alors que lui ne pouvait que supporter sa douleur. Et pour finir, elle vida dans la baignoire toutes les bouteilles d'alcool qu'elle put trouver dans leur maison. Et elle déposa presque délicatement le corps meurtri de Ron dans ces boissons qu'il aimait tant._

_Qu'il aimait plus qu'elle._

_Puis, s'assurant que le sort de pétrifiction tiendrait assez longtemps, elle prit une chaise et s'assit, le regardant souffrir sans bouger alors que l'alcool brulait toutes les plaies de son corps._

_Elle le laissa se noyer._

_Et quand tout fut fini, elle redescendit au rez de chaussée. Prit une chaise, s'assit au milieu du hall, face à la porte d'entrée._

_Et attendit._

OoO


End file.
